Team 7 at Hogwarts Mission
by XxxWeirdoLivingintheShadowsxX
Summary: Team 7 plus Sai and Iruka go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect Harry Potter along the way they learn things about themselves and others but things start to go haywire, they start to uncover pasts but will that keep them from dying. pairings: SasuNaru,SaiSaku,KakaIru,ItachixOC, Drarry, Romoine. Bad summary man I fail at them oh well enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

herro** New story this time it is a Crossover with Harry Potter please read and review because I would like to know if you like or not shall continue blah blah **

_Italics: English speaking_

normal: Japanese speaking/'thoughts'

**Bold: Kurama (kyuubi) talking**

**Naruto: WAIT... Really? we get to go to Hogwarts YAY!**

**Sasuke: Dobe... shut up **

**Naruto: no Teme... Mikaro how come you started a new story when others have not been finished?**

**Sasuke: God Naruto you can't just ask people why they started new stories and not finished the others**

**uhh guys seriously **

***Sasuke and Naruto fighting***

**maa, what ever Draco can you do the disclaimer**

**Draco: why me?, sigh she does not own harry potter nor Naruto**

Chapter 1

"Sasu" I yelled from across the training ground where I finally found teme after searching for ages. I ran over waving as I came closer to him I stopped to catch my breath before saying "baa- chan wants to see us team 7 plus Sai in her office now for a mission briefing".

"Hn dobe" Sasuke grunted walking in the direction of the Hokage's office. We arrived in the room having already the rest of team 7 plus Sai, Sakura is looking like she will hurt me 'man she is scary' I thought as I hid behind Sasuke's back but that did not protect me "Naruto you are so late that you are must die" Sakura scolded as she bashed me up.

After the bashing we started the briefing of our mission as Tsunade informed "team 7 plus Sai your mission is to protect Mr. Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizard you have to protect Potter from his Voldemort is real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle he is apparently the bad guy also Ooruchimaru and Kaboto are working with be so be careful." I saw Sasuke flinch at the those two names no one else saw that little flinch just me because I know a flinch when I see one 'stupid past' I thought as Tsunade started to continue.

"As I was saying you will be moving out in a couple of days you will mainly be learning everything about their world from harry and his friends. Kakashi is in charge; if not then go to Naruto he will be second in charge no complaints Sakura. Now go get rest and ready also Naruto and Kakashi stay behind please". The others left as we stayed I was wondering what Tsunade could possibly want.

"I have some books from Dumbledore that might be of use to you two on how everything works there and on Voldemort's followers the death eaters and horrible spells. Now you two already know about the wizard world because I told you about it before go read these books and get ready okay" Tsunade Instructed.

"Hai*" we both said and puffed away.

I puffed into my apartment I got greeted by my fox pup Nari "hey Nari, miss me" "mew" "hehe I did too, want to help me cook" "mew mew" I moved away from the walk way, putting the books down on the table and moving into the kitchen getting ready to start cooking lasagne. I chopped the vegetables and cooked the meat at the same time because I am awesome hehe; I put the finished chopped vegetables in the pot and cooked them with the meat adding the other vital ingredients. I boiled the water and adding the lasagne pasta sheet, creating the cheese white sauce and putting it all layered together in the pan; putting it in the oven to cook.

An hour and a half later I was sitting at the table eating and reading the books baa-chan gave me with Nari on my lap. I finished reading the books at midnight when I turned in for the night, Nari followed curling into a ball on my bed I changed and got in falling asleep instantly as my head hit the pillow. The next day I spent getting ready and memorising everything I needed before meeting in Tsunade's office, when we were all there including Sai and Iruka who stated that Kakashi conned him into coming I have a feeling there is something more but don't push it.

"You guys ready to go also I forgot to mention this but you will be gone for a whole year oops bye" Tsunade confessed. "BAAAAA-CHAAANNNNNN" I scream as we disappear.

"Oomph, Naruto get off me dobe"

"Oops sorry teme" I move off of Sasuke and stand up helping teme up off the ground.

"So Kakashi-sensei where are we dattebayo?" I asked looking around seeing a train with people getting on.

"Well Naruto there is no need to call me sensei anymore but we are what I believe to be on platform 9 3/4, lets bored the train and meet potter" Kakashi informed and we followed him on to the train. Nari came out of his hiding spot of my jacket to look around, I nodded to Kakashi who went to the teachers cabins with Iruka 'fishy something must be up' '**Kit listen you are smart go with your instinct I have a feeling the person you need to watch out for is Dumbledore not Voldemort alright also Kakashi and Iruka are going out and have been for ages' **

'Kurama it is good to hear from and thanks for the heads up also I had a feeling that Kakashi and Iruka were going out but I couldn't be sure also Nari says hi to her papa'

'**Hi Nari, mm whatever kit I'm going back to sleep wake me if anything interesting happens'**

'Will do Kurama.'

"Naruto we have found the cabin now get in" Sasuke's voice pulled me back to present. We walked in and saw three people already there "_umm, is it okay if we sit here everywhere else is pretty full" _Sakura asked.

"_Ahh, sure you guys are not from around here are you" _the black hair kid said. We shook our heads.

"_I'm Harry Potter; next to me is Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger_ and you are?" Harry Introduced.

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, teme or emo basted is known as Sasuke Uchiha, Pink bubble gum is Sakura Haruno and weirdo pervo looks like Sasuke is Sai and we are Konoha Ninja here at your service from Japan to protect you."_ I introduced and the golden trio fainted as I giggled.

"Naruto do you have a sadistic side?" I nodded at Sasuke after he asked; we left the trio as they were for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

helpp please revieew if you like don't forget to follow and fave :P

*Hai = yes*

**Harry: please do if you want to know more **

**Naruto****: Sasuke! *glomp***

**Sasuke: Dobe get off me *naruto shakes head* sigh**

Until next time byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Herro, again new chapter a bit late but ehh... blame school anyway last day of school for me tomorrow then two weeks holidays so hopefully more will be updated...

_italics "english"_

"Japanese talking"/'thoughts'

**Kurama/Kyuubi talking**

**Naruto: WHOOOO You are back with a really good chapter is has more me and Sasuke time**

**Sasuke: it is Sasuke and I time idiot**

**Naruto: what ever teme**

**Harry: since when are me and Malfoy together?**

**uhh because...**

**Draco: do you not love me Harry. I thought we had something special last summer *sobs***

**Harry: Drake I did not mean that it is just I did not want people to know sorry I love you**

**Harry & Draco: *Glomp each other and start making out***

**Sasuke, Naruto and Mikaro: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO ENJOY :D**

Chapter II

We arrived at Hogwarts Castle I was looking at the architecture of the building. We followed Harry and the gang to a hall of some sort _"this is the great hall, where everyone comes for pretty much everything" _Harry informed as we sat down.

We did not to be sorted as our mission is just to protect Harry Potter and his friends. _"Although we cannot get over that you are ninja's from Japan that just seems so unreal" _Harry mumbled on behave of the three"_what and being wizards and witches is not just as unreal because to us your way of living is unreal believe it." _I retorted happily across the table.

A tap of a glass brought everyone's attention to the front of the front of the room. I turned my head looking straight into the eyes of Dumbledore 'Kurama I am getting strange vibes from the headmaster I do not trust him' **"uhuhu I told you anyway Naruto what I am going to tell you is of most importance so listen carefully" **'okay' **"Dumbledore has this twinkle in his eye which makes people believe you can trust him but do not whatever you do believe him nor trust he may seem nice but under that he feeds on death and putting people up for death uhuhu in all and all he is a lot like me but I am nicer" **'thank you Kurama and yeah he is totally like you but you are nicer' I thought sarcastically.

By the time I came out of my thoughts Dumbledore's speech was over and there was a pale blonde boy wearing what looked like green robes heading this way. He sat down next to Harry grabbing food I turned to Sasuke and whispered "teme there are some things we need to have a talk on" "hn just us dobe or with the others as well" he questioned "just us I am not comfortable with the others knowing yet" I answered.

I heard a _"you are they?"_ from the pale blonde boy.

"_We are fox, raven, squirrel and bird*; here from Japan to protect Harry here" _Sai addressed

"_I am Draco Malfoy and how will muggles protect my boyfriend" _Draco said crossing his arms.

"_We are not mere muggles we are ninja oh and by the way what are muggles?" _

"_Well muggles are non-magic folk" _Harry explained.

I saw Draco pull Harry into a quick kiss before striding out of the Great Hall. The rest of us followed all the way to a dormitory _"pordico escto" _the password was said and the dormitory door opened _"this is the Gryffindor Dormitory" _Hermione said.

It was late at night when I pulled Sasuke to the side and led him to the roof. "Dobe are you going to tell what is going on" I fidgeted as he spoke.

"Well Sasuke the thing is that Kurama and I get a strange vibe coming off of Dumbledore. Kurama said that it is like he strives for death and putting people up for death well something like that." I affirmed

"So you are saying that the person who we should be looking out for is Dumbledore not Voldemort" Sasuke affirmed

I nodded "also Dumbledore has this thing where he makes you think he is nice but he is not and please Sasuke do not fall for it I beg you" I pleaded

"Dobe you know I will not fall for it" Sasuke put his arm around me; pulling me closer to my body.

I glanced up at his face with a smile that could melt even the most horrible bastards. Sasuke looked down at me and sort of smiled.

I cupped his face with my hand bringing it closer to mine so our lips were just touching. I finger slid around to the back of his neck pushing his head so his lips were on mine; he responded pushing on my lips. I quickly responded back putting as much love as could in this single kiss. We broke apart a few minutes later I smiled.

"Sasuke I love you; that is why I chased you for all those years" I said sincerely

"Naruto" Sasuke scoots a little closer.

"No teme do not say it. I know that you probably do not love me but I had to get it off my chess"

"NARUTO do not tell me what I can and cannot say okay I do love you from the first time we kissed and I am SORRY for leaving and I know you understand but I am filled with guilt and hate it okay so do not tell me that I do not love you because I do." Sasuke confessed.

"You love me but how? You possibly cannot I mean who would love a demon, monster and so on; even Sakura-chan I bet she does not" I declared angrily.

Sasuke watches me I just know it as I put my head down blinking away tears.

"Naruto" he says as he grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"I love you because you are strong. You are not afraid to say what is on your mind. To me you are a big ball of sunshine just wanting to be loved and I know I screwed up and did not come home but I seriously thought I did not have a home to come home too. Until you said it was with me and that made me think about my feelings for you. I came to the conclusion I love every bit of you. Your hardships. All the way down to your Scars. I love you for you." Sasuke told lovingly.

I giggled smiling. Sasuke makes me happy and safe. He makes me forget my past. He brings me to a new world.

"I love you, Sasuke. By the way that was the longest and heartfelt thing anyone has ever said to me thank you." I said hugging teme very tightly.

"I know, love you. Let's go back inside" He hugged me back. Standing holding his hand out to me I took it and we went back inside to get some rest.

**Naruto: Hey look Sasuke we made out and declared our love**

**Sasuke: *hugs Naruto from behind* aren't we special**

**Harry & Draco: byebye**

**Naruto: Byebye DATTEBAYO!see you next chapter**

**Sasuke: hn *translates as bye***

Author note: so yeah hope you like this chapter as it is now finished Review, favourite, follow all that shiz and yeah have cookies readers I be back next chapter so watch out! peace and love everyone peace and love.


End file.
